Max Pearson
Harold Sanchez (real name Max Robert David Pearson XI) was a late settler to Spicy-Memia, who formed the Spicy-Memia Communist Party and served as it's leader from November 2016 until February 2017, and later served as a Member of Parliament on probation. Political Career Upon arriving in Spicy-Memia, Max decided to form his own political party. On 23rd November 2016, the same day a truce was attempted during The First Chicken Goujon War, he formed The Spicy-Memia Communist Party, determined to run in the next election and slowly build a successful campaign until the election came. On the 25th of February 2017, a new law of the state was created, saying that all Communist ideals were a form of degeneracy and any associated with them were to be placed in The Gulag at once. As a result, the Communist Party was shut down and any remnants of it were destroyed. Pearson initially attempted a coup against the government, but he failed and was sentenced to life in The Gulag. He later regarded that The Gulag was 'a prime source of Commie banter'. It was also stated that The Gulag Wars, a series of attempted breakouts from The Gulag which later resulted in warfare, were caused by him so that he could 'screw over the government pigs'. However, this has yet to be proven, though he is still referred to as 'a degenerate' in parliament as a result of the rumour. It is also stated that Ethan Davis would regularly 'beat the shit out of him' for being a Communist piece of shit. At some point in early March, Pearson was let out on probation, and after a while, dropped his Communist ideals and became a budding politician, albeit on probation. He also changed his name to Harold Sanchez, wanting a fresh start in life, and converted to Sageism and praised the works of authors such as Jose Barrence for their incredible works of religious literature such as 'The Book of HP Sauce'. With The Sageist National Party During the June 2017 Election, Sanchez sided with Matthew Robinson's Sageist National Party. The party successfully won the election with 54% of the votes, and Harold was declared the Defence Chancellor of Spicy-Memia. However, the election was revealed to have been rigged, and Oliver Mead declared Civil War, intending to overthrow the government with the assistance of supporters of The Memian New Bolshevist Party. Sanchez and Robinson were declared as enemies of the state following this, and served 14 days and 10 days in The Gulag respectively after surrendering to William Martin. With The Democratic Union of Daddies' Sauce During the July 2017 Election, Sanchez made the decision to run against Ethan Davis after nobody else wanted to, and formed The Democratic Union of Daddies' Sauce. The party campaigned for a brief period before both parties stopped publicly campaigning. The DUDS ended up losing the election to The DIP, gaining only 27% of the votes. Despite losing the election, Sanchez was made a Member of The Imperial Court shortly after the election results were announced.''''